


Just a Number (5197)

by Bobcatlife



Category: Villainous (Cartoon), Villanos
Genre: Androids, Artificial Intelligence, Black Hat is a troll, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Evolution, Flug's from Germany, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Past life, Psychological Horror, Sadistic Dr. Flug (Villainous), Secret Identity, Westworld vibes, smart flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:51:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatlife/pseuds/Bobcatlife
Summary: "There was a simpler time. When science was something revered. Now we have no regulations, and we may taper with nature as much as we please! And now we have that!" the man raise a skeleton-like finger towards the young man who in return, sent death glares his way."He is unnatural! He must be destroyed." many voices in the crowd began to say."Tyrone, must I remind you of all this man has done for you and your country." General Grey stated.The old man snarled, "But what about the things he will do! He cannot be trusted! Terminate the robot!!!"





	Just a Number (5197)

The abandon docking bay laid quiet. Despite the dozens of terrified people that hid behind the boxes of military supplies. Smoke, sweat, and tears covered their faces. The children shivered in their mothers’ arms as the others glanced ahead, watching the large doors for the intruders.  
The screams of civilians and gunfire could be heard clearly through the thin walls of the warehouse. It seemed like hours before the sounds from outside ended suddenly. There was no more crying or sniping; only the faint noise of growing flames, eating away at materials on the docks. The hiding refugees continued to stay silent, unsure of which side had won. 

After waiting a bit longer, a trembling man slowly crept out of his hiding place; large hunting rifle in hand. He glanced at the closed doors, then towards his fellow victims. He let his eyes move around the room as he crawled protectively closer to the exit. 

He was only a mere 10 feet away when he glanced over his shoulder to look at the others, who were now very slowly creeping out from behind their shelter. 

Suddenly the metal doors were effortlessly ripped from their hinges, getting the immediate attention of the man with the rifle and the terrified people. The horror could be seen in the man’s eyes a he screamed, “Get back!” to the others before whipping his head to face the enemy. 

He didn’t even have time to collect what his saw, before a single bullet lodged into the right side of his chest. His balance was immediately lost, as the force of the gunshot pushed him onto his rear. His mind began to process what had happened, and pain greeted him harshly. The air in his lungs felt thin, as his breathing became incredibly uneven. 

 

Screaming ensured as multiple masked men bombarded the building, ripping people from their hiding spots. A gunshot given to anyone who declined. 

The injured man looked around frantically at the scene. Watching all the terrified women and children crying in fear while the soldiers forced them onto the floor, shouted terrible things and commands.  
He vaguely relieved that none of the mask men had attempted to detain him. But his questions subsided as he turned his eyes towards the gaping hole in the wall where the doors had once been. There stood a much smaller soldier, mask on and posture stiff. His gun that rested at his side still was smoking from a recent shot. 

He had been the one that shot the man.

And now he was simply staring behind the un-revealing mask, watching the man on the floor’s every move. After a moment, the small soldier placed his gun in his holster and began to walk casually towards the injured man. 

By the way he walked, the man knew. This soldier was only a child.

The man growled loudly as the masked boy halted right in front of him, then bent himself onto the floor for a better inspection. 

“Does it hurt badly?” Came the overly kind voice. Hearing the masked man confirmed the injured one’s suspicions, the soldier was in fact a child. A slight lisp was heard from his single sentence, indicating his young age.

The man glared and flinched away as the boy went to move the arm that covered his wound. But the kid didn’t stop, as he snatched the man’s hand. Pushing his head back to get a better look at the damage. After a moment the boy let go and backed off, now sitting on his heels, causing him to look a bit more childish.   
The wounded man suddenly realized the steady amount of blood he was losing. 

“That explains the headache.” He thought.

The boy was now on his feet, staring down at the man. He stayed there for a minute before glancing around the room. 

“Tell me, sir. Do you know the whereabouts of a certain doctor Fitzgerald? The amazing human being who single-handedly created the ability to travel space and time.” The boy spoke in such a friendly manor, but it held a deep lie to it. Although it was difficult to place, the man knew this kid was nothing but trouble. Anyone looking for doctor Fitzgerald, meant only destruction. “He IS rather famous.”  
The boy brought his gaze back to the man on the floor. “…and I’m sure you know MUCH about him…Ramsey Fitzgerald.”

The man’s eyes went wide with horror. How did he...?

There was a sudden terrible noise that echoed through the room. A loud whistling that made all the mask soldiers halt at attention, including the boy. Ramsey’s attention went to the new man who had entered the warehouse. He was dressed as a general and definitely held the demeanor of one, his face distorted into a never-ending frown. He mask-less face made shivers run down his spine. Ramsey felt his face burn with a sudden anger. 

This man…was dangerous.

The man laid eyes onto the boy standing closely to Ramsey, posture straight and at salute.

“Well, Dr. Slys. It seems that your lead wasn’t as faulty as SOME would assume.” The man said, somewhat proudly.  
“Thank you, General sir.” The boy, Slys, responded.

The general looked down at Ramsey and somehow the corners of his lips made it possible for his frown to grow.

“He is injured.” The boy stated. “but not badly…”

The general grunted in approval. “I’m sure your shot was well targeted.”

A smile could be heard behind the mask. “Of course, general sir.” He said.

“What do you want from me?” Ramsey panted out. He didn’t realize how hard it was to speak until now.

The two looked at each other, then at the man. “Oh, we just have a few questions about your father.” The general said with a voice as kind as the boys but seeping with lies far worse than the kids.   
“Is…that why you attacked the city? T-to find me!?” Ramsey growled, his anger getting the best of him.

“As a citizen of Germany, you should be very much aware of what lengths the military will go to, to find answers.” The man said before giving some signal to several soldiers who began to lift Ramsey off the floor.

“Get off me!” he shouted as they began to shove him towards the entrance. He glanced behind to see all the other prisoners huddled against the walls, guns pointed at each one of them. Once out of the docking bay, the soldiers walked him towards a caged military jeep.

“Get in, dammit!” one soldier snarled, poking him with the end of his rifle. 

As Ramsey was shoved in the car, he quickly recovered and brought his eyes to the warehouse nervously. They hadn’t moved any of the prisoners out of the building, but instead the soldiers were slowly leaving. They screamed at the terrified people to stay where they were as they walked backwards out the door. Guns still pointing at them.

Once every soldier was out, they began to race away from the building, shouting inaudibly at each other. 

Ramsey’s eyes fell on the masked boy who stood beside the general. The kid must have felt the eyes on him, because he glanced towards the prisoner. They held eye contact, although the injured man couldn’t see the kid’s actual eyes. 

He broke the contact when the general put his hand up to signal. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and Ramsey stared in shocking realization.  
They were blowing up the warehouse…with the prisoners in it!

“NO!!!” Ramsey screamed. His voice went unheard with the thundering explosions that’s fiery lights lit up the dusk sky. Anger ran through his veins as he watched the building burn. They were innocent people! Hell, there had been children in there! The man’s whole body went numb, he assumed it was due to his rising rage, but logic told him it was a side effect to blood loss. Tears reached the brim of his eyelids, but he didn’t cry. 

Instead, his fist curled up in a ball as his body trembled. Against the violent flames, he could see Slys still looking his way. Seeing the boy just staring as they slaughtered those innocent lives made Ramsey steaming anger grow. His face curved into a snarl as he let out an animalistic sound that echoed through the dock.

\--

 

Ramsey stared at the ceiling of the jeep for hours, not allowing himself to sleep again. The first time he had fallen asleep someone had wrapped his wounds. This had made it difficult for Ramsey to unsure his plan. To die.

Dying was a hard thing to do when one wasn’t bleeding out. He wasn’t sure how long they would be on the road, but if it was days, he planned on not taking any water and not sleeping a wink. That way he had two options to die. From either dehydration or exhaustion. Or maybe infection.

The roads were incredibly bumpy, making the trip painful and uncomfortable. This benefited his plan to not sleep, but it still wasn’t an enjoyable experience. 

Ramsey’s head bobbed up and down as the car came to a quick halt. The prisoner’s eyes went wide as he attempted to stand and move towards to base of the trunk. However, his knees buckled as nausea overwhelmed his senses. He let himself fall back onto the bench, breathing heavily. He decided to instead listen to the noises that suddenly came from outside the car. The sound of the car doors being opened, then slammed shut and the mumbling of low voice could be heard from Ramsey’s position.

 

He soon became anxious as the voices drifted closer to the trunk. 

He was now able to make out what was being said between the two voices, one of which sounding familiar. A voice of higher pitched tone in a habitat full of deep voices.   
Ramsey would dare say it was…a refreshing sound. To hear a young voice. But then he remember that he hated everyone within these military domains, and he forced himself to ignore the difference in vocals, and age.   
After all, if they took human life so easily, why should he care if one soldier of the German government was a minor.

“Thank you for your concerns, Sergeant Reilly. But I believe the best route to go would be ‘less is more’.”   
Slys voice rang clearly now, his tone sounding a bit on the annoyed side. 

There was a sound of ruffled movement before the other voice responded to the doctor, sounding agitated and threatening. 

“Listen kid, you know we still have several days of traveling ahead of us. And I don’t think General Grey would be too fond if we happened to lose the prisoner BEFORE getting to the capital!” Reilly said between his teeth. “and if you believe I will be held responsible for A CHILD’S mistake, well…you would be mistaken.”

Slys sighed heavily, “I am confident in my ability to treat this patie-…prisoner withOUT your ability to kill on sight.” 

Reilly snorted loudly. “Well Lieutenant, let’s hope you don’t fuck this up. Or else I might have to-”

“Oh dear, sergeant! It looks like you’re threatening a higher raking officer…again!” Slys interrupted and stated in a dramatic tone.  
“I just may have to report you.”

The other man growled angrily. Ramsey could hear him stomping away rather unceremoniously.  
“you are a lifeless little shit, A.I.!” the man yelled before his footstep quieted.

There was a moment of silence, before Ramsey jumped in surprise at the sound of someone climbing into the trunk. The injured man glared as he watched the top of the boy’s head.   
Slys began to toss what could only be medical gear, a toolbox, and a basket of food in an abrupt manner into the trunk. After another moment, the boy began to lift himself into the caged trunk, not once giving the prisoner a glance. 

Ramsey was shocked to see the kid’s face, instead of an emotionless mask. While the young doctor began to rummage through the supplies he had brought, Ramsey watched his face. His face seemed normal enough. He looked to be around the age of fifteen, with no facial hair, but his chin was sharpened with maturity.  
As far faces go, his was nice. But it made Ramsey a constant reminder of how young the kid actually was and worrying about your enemies age, and how much they SHOULDN’T be a part of the military, was never a good idea. There was one thing that threw the man off as soon as the kid finally lifted his gaze to Ramsey. It was his eyes.   
The boy had unnaturally gray eyes, that held no tint of color to them. They were pretty haunting to look at if the man was being honest. Almost like…they weren’t real. But besides that, the boy seemed like your average teenager. Except for the fact that he most likely murdered people in his sleep.

Slys gave a loud whistle that made Ramsey’s ears ring for a moment and clapped the side of the car. Soon enough, the jeep was moving once more.

“I thought I would tag along with you for a few hours.” The kid stated, once again rummaging through the bags. Ramsey huffed in response, not moving from his corner.  
The boy lifted a large machine out of the small medical bag almost comically. He then continued to take out two fluid bags. 

He then reached back into the bag and pulled out a liquid vile and syringe. He began to draw up several milliliters, flicking the liquid occasionally to allow the air to escape. The teen then administered the medication into one of the fluid bags. 

The boy reached for a pair of clean gloves, as he pulled off his old, working gloves. Now seeing him with bare hands, Ramsey noticed the four digits that were tattooed onto the boy’s left wrist. 5197 were the numbers. Ramsey raised a brow before speaking.

“So, they branded you guys?” 

Slys looked up in confusion, then realized what he was talking about and gave a slight chuckle. “No…that’s just for my bracket.” Ramsey began to ask the boy to elaborate, but perceived that he should not be speaking to this boy. 

“I’m afraid we do not have any blood supply with us. So, I am using Normosol as a way to level out your fluid loss over the past few hours. You are also showing symptoms of a symptom to blood loss, and that would hypokalemic. Fortunately, potassium chloride is easily stored, so we in fact had some on hand. I have added 20mEq per Liter to your fluids and hopefully this will make up for the blood loss and dehydration. By the way…what is your blood type?”

Ramsey began to draw his focus back on the kids once he heard the questioning tone. “wh…huh?” he grunted.

Slys chuckled nervously and glanced down at his gloved hands. “My apologies…Perhaps it would be more customary to start with a name introduction than a more personal question such as blood types.”  
“My name is Kenning Slys. A doctor in many ways. Lieutenant Colonel of the air force division.”

Ramsey stared in surprise. “Air force? Why do they have you on the ground?”

Slys frowned deeply, his eyes downcast once more. “General Grey has had me in the field for six months now. We have been working on various projects that require my specific skill set.”

“…I see.” Ramsey said before silence dragged on for a few minutes. “well, I’ve already started talking…” the man thought.

“So…Kenning. It sounds like you have quite a few names…how do you keep track.”

The boy laughed at the question. A rather nice sound. His laugh was still childish, therefore held that sense of innocence. Ramsey felt his lips curl slightly with a soft smile that he did not intend.  
“I suppose there are quite a few.” He stated softly, looking at his prepared fluid line.   
“May I?” the teen asked, gesturing to the fluids. 

Ramsey gave him a glare the asked, “Why do you need my permission?” in a deep, dangerous tone.

“Because I don’t want this situation to be any worse than it already is.” Slys stated quickly and confidently.

The man’s eyes went wide as he sat in confusion. “…alright. I’ll let you treat me.”

Kenning smiled with excitement, pushing his things closer to the man’s corner.  
“But only if you answer this.”

The teen came to a halted and gave Ramsey an exasperated look. 

“Why did you kill those innocent people back at the docks?”

To Ramsey’s utter bewilderment, the boy smirk knowingly. “oh, I didn’t kill them.”

Ramsey gasped in disbelief. “Yes, you did! Your TEAM DID! That makes YOU just as responsible.”

The smile vanished immediately from Kenning’s face and was replaced with a tight lip and a furrowed brow. “…General Grey told me they were a threat.”

“TO WHOM!?” Ramsey nearly screamed. “They were INNOCENT, DEFENSELESS people! Why would they be a threat to you?!”

“…They had seen too much.” Slys said barely over a whisper. 

“Monsters.” The injured man hollered. “All of you!”

The doctor’s hands sat in his lap as he watched himself clench and unclench his fist. “What should I have done?” the kid breathed out, confusion and terror read clearly on his face.

“You could have not killed them.” Ramsey stated flatly. Showing no signs of remorse for his harsh reactions. 

“…But…t-the General…he knows” Kenning began to stutter, unsure what to say. “…Everything we do is of the best interest for the people of Germany!”

Ramsey sighed sadly, his eyes focusing on the boy strange ones. “Has it ever crossed your mind that you might be on the wrong side?”


End file.
